Sealed by Fate
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Aladdin is alone and traveling by himself to the Reim empire. While on his journey, he meets up with a familiar face. He comes across the Third Prince of the Kou empire, Kouha. Kouha admits to missing Aladdin and things take a turn for the best. Aladdin has to soothe the sadistic prince somehow, right? Yaoi oneshot. For KikkyChan's birthday.


**A** / **N) Happy birthday to my best friend KikkyChan. I pondered over a long period of time trying to decide what to write and I came up with this! She's obsessed with Kouha from Magi so why not pair him up with Aladdin?!**

 **Warnings for other people: Shota (little boys having sex cuz Aladdin is like 13 and Kouha is 19) seme Aladdin and controlling bottom Kouha. Complete PWP there is really no rhyme or reason it's just sex. Yaoi (obviously, two boys doing it)**

 **I don't own Magi. I only wish I did**

Aladdin looked around the area with his big blue eyes. This looked rather familiar. He assumed he was headed the right way. He was on his way to the Reim empire, to check in on his friend, Titus. He had been on his magic carpet too long, and need to stretch out his legs, so he was walking. He hated how slow he was, but it was better than getting a cramp.

He kind of enjoyed being out on his own. Sure, he loved and cared about his friends, but something about being alone, made him feel big and brave. It was still incredibly lonely, but it made him cherish his friends more.

As he was walking, he came across a very familiar face. Long pink hair in the front, with three braided lines in the bangs, short in the back, and a cheeky grin in place. It was Kouha, the third prince of the Kou empire. Kouha was a sadistic person, borderline sociopathic, but he also had a huge heart. He took care of outcasts of didn't look down upon them, he encouraged them to hold their heads high. The people loved him for that. His heart made him beautiful.

"Kouha!" He called out to the prince. He waved his arm over his head. Trying to catch his attention, but not frighten him. No telling what the prince would do if frightened.

Kouha looked over in the direction of the voice. His grin stretched more across his face "Hey Aladdin. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. I'm on my way to the Reim empire."

"Oh? I'm just aimlessly wandering. I just made camp. I'm done for the day. Would you like to stay with me?"

Aladdin looked at the sky, and saw that the day was drawing to a close. Plus, he couldn't really say no, for fear of the temper tantrum the prince might throw. "Sure, sounds great." He forced a smile on his face. It was good fortune meeting an ally while on his way. He liked Kouha after their first meeting. He was scary and crazy, but deep down, the Prince was sweet. Deep...deep down.

The pink haired prince smiled childishly, and grabbed Aladdin by the hand. He tugged Aladdin over to his camp.

"Oww! Kouha you are pulling too hard." Aladdin yelled out, but it only spurred the prince to pull harder. Aladdin felt like his shoulder might dislocate, with how roughly the prince was pulling.

When they arrived at the clearing, Aladdin pulled his arm free, and rubbed the now tender area "Where are JunJun and the other girls?" He asked. Trying to take his mind off the pain, and trying hard not to grimace. It would only spur the sadistic boy on.

The prince shrugged "They started crying and stuff when I said I was leaving them. Seeing them all upset really riled me up, so I left. Just think of how much pain they are in!" He chuckled sadistically, but then turned his attention back to the younger boy, and grabbed his hands "I'm so excited we met up! I've really missed you, and have been wanting to see you. Ever since my dad kinda died, and I had to leave, I have thought about you."

"Oh...well yeah, we haven't really had a chance to see one another. I'm happy too."

Kouha giggled "I'm glad you said that. There's also something I wanted to ask...or actually do."

Aladdin tilted his head curiously. The normally composed prince was blushing, and toeing the ground "What?"

In a flash, a warm mouth was pushed against his own. His face heated up in a blush, and he let out a surprised gasp. Kouha sealed their mouths together, and pushed his tongue into the boy's open mouth. Kouha took his time, and explored every inch of the warm cavern. Flicking his tongue over teeth and the roof of the boy's mouth. Aladdin took a step back, and looked at Kouha in disbelief. He began stuttering "W-what was that?"

Kouha laughed loudly "A kiss. I like you Aladdin."

"Well, I like you too, but I...I don't think I'm ready for that."

Kouha glared at the boy. His general aura was dark, as a low growl rumbled from his throat "You don't crush a heart when it's laid before you! It's very rude!" Kouha went to grab his sword.

Aladdin wrapped his arms around the crazy prince, before he went off the deep end "I'm saying you should have told me, before just kissing me."

With that statement, Aladdin had sealed his fate. Before he knew it, while the sun dipped down in the horizon, he was naked in Kouha's tent. The pink haired prince was naked on top of him, while they kissed. Tongues danced, and hands roamed over flesh. Aladdin was new to all of this, but he was eager to please the sadistic prince. Kouha was a good looking guy, (he was no Alibaba, but still very pretty, in an androgynous way) and he was very sweet, so far. He knew that if he didn't give in to the older boy's demands, he would have been raped, or killed. So, he planned to enjoy this as much as he could. Why deny intimacy? The little teenager would be crazy to do so.

Aladdin tilted his head to the side, as Kouha began to nibble on his neck. There was a particularly hard bite, and he tried to pull away. Kouha latched on tight, enjoying the warm coppery tang of blood in his mouth.

"Kouha!" Aladdin cried out.

The prince pulled off, and licked the already bruised wound apologetically. He trailed his hand down the magi's chest, and stopped at a hard erection. He grinned, and grabbed it firmly at the base "You're much bigger than I thought you would be."

Aladdin inhaled sharply, and then blushed "Th-thanks, I guess."

Kouha trailed kisses across the chest, and down the stomach. He left sharp bites on the way, enjoying the sharp gasps, and twitching muscles from the magi. When he got to the hardness, he wasted no time, and put it in his mouth.

Aladdin felt like he should be melting. Kouha's mouth was hot and wet, but there was this underlying fear that Kouha might bite. Surely the prince wasn't that twisted, right?

Kouha deemed Aladdin pretty slick, his lack of experience made evident from the pre come seeping from the tip of his penis.

Kouha sat on Aladdin's lap, and leaned forward to kiss him. While there lips were connected, Kouha grabbed Aladdin's member, and positioned it towards his entrance.

Now, Aladdin was inexperienced, but he didn't know if Kouha had ever done this before. It seemed like a really bad idea, to rush into this. He pulled his mouth away to stop the prince, but wound up arching his back, and bucking his hips up at the hot crushing feeling on his manhood.

Kouha's eyes rolled back, as he let out a scream somewhere between pain and pleasure. "Oh Gods, it hurts!" He cried out, while grabbing at his chest, and rolling his nipples between his fingers. It was exhilarating, to feel like he was being ripped in half, and feeling impossibly full. Now, he wanted to hurt people more often. Maybe he was a masochist as well. This feeling was amazing. Yes more people needed pain in their life. So they could feel the adrenaline inducing rapture. He let go of his nipples, and grabbed Aladdin by the hands. He interlocked their fingers, and shuffled his body until his feet were positioned next to Aladdin's chest, on each side.

The blue haired Magi wanted to make sure the prince was okay, but he could hardly breathe. Those clenching inner muscles felt amazing on his erection. He squeezed Kouha's hands in a comforting way. When the prince ground down on his hips, and gave a small bounce, he let our a long and low moan.

The rhythm started off slow, but gradually built up speed. Aladdin was curling his toes, while his head was thrown back in bliss. Kouha was arched up perfectly, while maintaining a steady, but quick pace. Canting his hips, while bouncing up and down, using the strength in his legs to impale himself over and over again. Their bodies were slick with sweat, and each bounce created a resounding smacking noise, as they impacted. Kouha eventually reached down to stroke his hard length, that was dripping from the stimulation, already having found his prostate, and making sure it was repeatedly struck. It was a little painful, but created glorious amounts of pleasure laced in between.

"Ko-Kouha." Aladdin stuttered out, in between breathless moans and whimpers.

Kouha didn't respond, still lost in between the pain and pleasure coursing through his being.

A slow burning, and a knotting sensation deep in Aladdin's abdomen, warned him of his quickly oncoming orgasm. He could feel his balls drawing up, and getting tight. His world was spinning, everything feeling a little hazy around the edges. With a loud cry, and a buck of his hips, he came deep inside of the prince.

Kouha felt his insides completely warm up from the magi's release. He continued his stroking, but used his other hand to pinch his nipples, as his hips finally stuttered, and he coated his hand, and Aladdin's chest, with thick creamy ropes of his semen. He lazily continued to cant his hips, as he rode out the waves of ecstasy and fulfillment in his body.

Aladdin could feel his eyes getting heavy. But they snapped open, when he felt a warm, slick, finger, prodding at his entrance. He looked up at Kouha, who had a sadistic grin on his face.

"My turn." Kouha said shoving his finger into Aladdin's hole.

The magi trembled with the abuse to his, overly sensitive body. He couldn't complain. Kouha really was quite the gorgeous sight. So, as he slowly felt himself get hard from the second finger, he resigned himself to his fate. At least he knew Kouha would love and protect him, even if he did cause him a little pain in the process.

How was he going to explain this one to his friends?


End file.
